


Angels Lead You In

by okamiryu4



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Human AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Song fic, car crash mention, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiryu4/pseuds/okamiryu4
Summary: Virgil never thought it could happen so quickly. That his happiness could be jerked away in an instant.





	Angels Lead You In

Based on "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World.

 

Virgil never thought it could happen so quickly. That his happiness could be jerked away in an instant.

****

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

****

Patton had said he was just going to get some things from the store. That he would be right back. Virgil didn't know that would be the last time he ever got to hear his voice.

****

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

****

Patton had pulled out at the green light. He never saw the truck that blindsided him. The doctors told Virgil it was death on impact. That Patton never felt any pain.

****

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you meet my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in_

****

Virgil stood next to his grave still trying to desperately make sense of things. He couldn't believe that he was gone. That he would never see his Light smile at him again.

****

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

****

Virgil's voice cracked, stopped, and stuttered as he sang, sorrow showing in his voice.

****

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you meet my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in_

****

He stood there remembering the first time he saw him. All the times Patton comforted him, showing him that it was okay to lean on someone. How he'll never have that again.

****

_May Angels lead you in_

_May Angels lead you in_

_May Angels lead you in_

_May Angels lead you in_

****

As he sang the words over and over, the dark clouds let the rain fall harder with each repetition masking his tears.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God wouldn't let it live_

****

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you meet my friend_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in_

****

As Virgil sang the last note of the chorus, the rain lessened from the absolute downpour to light rain. "I'll never forget you, Patton," he croaked. He took off his jacket and draped it over Patton's tombstone. "This way you won't get cold," Virgil choked out as he smiled sadly. He turned around and walked away from the only good sunshine he'd ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was a rough one. That hurt me as I was writing it. I mostly do art for the Sides but I;m slowly working on some other fics if you liked this one! I'm nokatai-realm on Tumblr!


End file.
